Behind Closed Doors
by Mazula
Summary: Matau, Vakama, and Nokama discover quite a scene behind their icy college's doors.


It was raining hard out when the group of three Turaga arrived at their icy brother's house. They all grouped together, shivering under the icicle draped eaves of the stone porch.

"Out of all the days of the year, it just HAD to rain today." Matau muttered miserably.

Seeing as Vakama's knocking on Nuju's door wasn't getting anywhere, he kneeled down in order to retrieve the key from under Nuju's doormat. The other Turaga gave him odd looks before Vakama asked,

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but how did you know where the spare key was?"

Matau smirked as he said, "I followed Nuju's little snow-bunny out here one day and just happened to see where the key was."

The two Turaga rolled their eyes at the little fact, not even bothering to contemplate their colleague's perverted activities. The door now unlocked, they stepped into the entryway and noticed both Matoro and Nuju's coats on the coat rack by the door, but the two were nowhere in sight.

Figuring the two were somewhere else in the house and getting ready, Nokama and Vakama took their seats before Nuju's wide mahogany desk. Matau eyed the numerous drawers in the desk and decided to go through them. Who knew what kind of secrets Nuju hid in his desk? Maybe he had topless pictures of Matoro inside!

But before he could open the first drawn, Nokama pulled him back, admonishing him for invading Nuju's privacy. Matau pouted like a child before spying a note on the mantle above the fireplace. His fingers itched to reach out and read it, but this time Vakama pulled him back with a frown, repeating what Nokama had said just a few minutes before.

Matau was about to complain and give his 'valid' reasoning on why he had to invade Nuju's privacy, before they all paused at hearing a thudding noise form upstairs.

At first Nokama and Vakama thought it was Matau getting into something again, but he was right where Vakama had left him a moment ago, he himself looking at the ceiling from hearing the thump as well. Looking to each other suspiciously, they all head toward the stairs; they were all wondering if it was some kind of intruder. As they piled up the landing and crossed over to Nuju's bedroom door, they heard a slightly louder thump, accompanied by a slight moan.

As they come closer to the door, they became more and more disturbed. Before they could contemplate what was going on in there-

"Yes, right there!" Was what sounded like Matoro said, "Ah, harder, harder!"

"Hold still!" The voice they recognized as Nuju said, "Good, now bend over like that…and will you stop wiggling like that? You're making it hard to concentrate!"

This was followed by a very, _very_ prolonged moan and a yelp. The sound of a bed creaking and something…_moving _on it was heard next, followed by other…_noises_.

'_Oh…my…god…" _They all thought.

Being the innate pervert he was, Matau obviously jumps to the conclusion that they're doing something that no Turaga and his assistant should ever be doing. EVER. And judging by the looks on Nokama and Vakama's faces, they were thinking the same thing too.

"Is he…?" Vakama started, unable to finish his sentence due to utter shock and disbelief.

"N-no! He wouldn't! They're…" Nokama was unable to think of an excuse as to what they were doing and simply stared at the door as another, very prolonged moan, sounded from behind the door. Matau grinned perversely and giggled to himself.

"I knew it! I knew they had it in for each other! Maybe now Nuju won't be so stiff now that he's playing with his snow-bunny?" He asked lecherously.

Vakama grimaced and started berating Matau for such words. Although the mere idea was hard-pressed to argue due to the sounds coming from the other side of the door.

Their suspicions are only heightened from a couples more thumps from the other side of the door, followed by a loud exclamations.

"Oh god YES! Right there!" Matoro yelled.

"Ugh…! Hold still…and move your leg over here…" Nuju said.

Matau and Vakama seemed oblivious to it and continued to argue fiercely as to whether or not to just barge in and see just what the heck was going on. But once they started to get in each other's faces and started to physically berate each other, one of their hands inevitably catches the door handle, and before they could do anything, they topple into the room…

…where they find Nuju not performing acts of defloration on his little Matoran, but actually giving Matoro a serious backrub to work out the kinks of a sore back he had due to being out in the cold and hauling back a large Rahi carcass the day before.

They gave the intruders their most 'I am staring at you blankly and I am not impressed looks' while the three Turaga just gaped at them in astonishment. Matoro, shirtless and lying on his front on Nuju's bed, pouted and huffed and them.

"Oh don't look at me like that look, I would LOVE to see you three get stuck out on a full-night shift on the drifts, stuck under a pile of snow in a fetal position, and NOT feel like there's a steel wedge lodged in your back!" he snapped, frustrated for having his moment of relief interrupted.

The Turaga's gazes drifted to Nuju now, and before they could say anything, Nuju says in a deadpan tone, "No, you cannot have a turn."

End.


End file.
